


You Lose Some, You Win Some

by NikMaxwell



Series: (In This Cold World, You're My) Spring Day [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I HATE STAN TWITTER FOR MAKING ME SHIP THIS SO HARD, I speed-wrote this because of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: TWICE and BLACKPINK have a sleepover which ends up in a little baking competition that’s supposedly friendly.Supposedly.





	You Lose Some, You Win Some

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for a "Minnie" fic, so I wrote one. I'm... sorry?

Mina has always been a competitive person, so a small part of her dies each time she’s forced into something she knows she’s definitely going to lose. Thus, when the girls suggest a friendly “bake-off” to wrap up their sleepover, Mina lets out a sarcastic laugh.

 

(This makes all the twelve other girls go silent and turn their heads towards her. “Whoa, that’s the first sound I’ve ever heard you make today,” Jisoo innocently comments, and Jennie elbows the girl.)

 

Admittedly, Mina doesn’t know much about the BLACKPINK girls, but she’s seen their video where they made macaroons, and she knows for a fact that they definitely cannot match Jennie and Rose’s skills. Her friends convince her with words like “it will be fun” and “we don’t have to take it seriously,” and although none of these helped in reassuring her, she relents. She doesn’t want to be a kill-joy after all, especially in rare occasions like this one when they can hang out and relax, so she simply shrugs and asks them not to blame anyone but themselves if they ever get food poisoned from the cookies they are about to make.

 

She gets appointed as the “team leader,” and she chooses to get only three of the TWICE members to help her out. She tells them it’s because it will ‘make things fair’ since the other group only has four members, but really, she just says that because having all nine of them working at the same time would only cause complete chaos, or worse but more likely, a fire.

 

Mina picks Jihyo for obvious reasons and Tzuyu since she figures the girl would probably do good in following instructions. She chooses Nayeon last not because she trusts her with anything related to cooking (poor girl doesn’t even know how to use a knife) but because Mina’s hoping she can distract Jennie and Jisoo since she’s close with them.

 

It was a stupid reason because one, it’s just a _friendly_ competition and there’s no need for her to play dirty, two, she knows better than to play dirty even in actual contests, and three, she’s pretty certain that it’s not even going to work.

 

Once they all actually start baking, however, Mina is proven wrong.

 

It turns out that her secret motive for adding Nayeon in is working after all because Jennie absolutely, for the lack of a better word, _fucks_ everything up.

 

If she weren’t so competitive, she would be more concerned for the girl when Jennie even fails to crack an egg properly. Mina is not entirely sure if it's even because of Nayeon since the girl hasn't even said anything yet, but she fails to find any other explanation for it. (What else would Jennie be so distracted with, anyway?) She watches as Rose worriedly asks her if there’s anything wrong before suggesting to take over. Jennie quietly nods before stepping aside, seemingly still in a trance.

 

Once she gets over the surprise of that plan actually working, she feels slightly smug. Sure, the other team is still the better one even without Jennie, but baking is all about precision, and Mina’s good at that, so at least her team wouldn’t do exceptionally worse if all goes well.

 

However, she realizes that her plan might have backfired when she feels Jennie staring at her every move. (How was Mina supposed to predict that Jennie would watch her while she’s benched if she wasn’t even able to predict that her plan might actually work?) Luckily, she’s able to think of a solution and benches Nayeon to ‘make things fair’ though she’s just actually hoping the two of them would talk and stop the staring.

 

The two do end up talking, but Mina still catches Jennie’s gaze every once in a while, and _damn_ it, she thought she had better concentration that this, but this makes her commit a lot of stupid mistakes.

 

The other group finishes preparing their cookie dough first, and when they offered to wait up for Mina’s team to finish theirs so they can just use the oven at the same time, Mina stubbornly declines. They finally manage to finish the dough only when the other group’s cookies are already baked, and although they took longer to prepare it, their dough still turned out tougher than Mina intended.

 

Mina huffs silently as she puts their cookies into the oven. She hears squeals from behind her and sees that all of her friends have joined in on decorating the first batch of cookies. For a second, she forgets all about her frustration and lets herself smile. It’s good to see her friends acting like over-excited kids. Plus, she realizes that Jennie looks kinda cute when she’s _not_ looking at Mina and when she’s smiling.

 

That smile fades from Jennie’s face though, making Mina frown too, before the girl asks, “Is something burning?”

 

_Oh, sh—_

 

Mina hurriedly turns the oven off, and while their cookies are too burnt to be saved, Jihyo comes up from behind her to rub Mina’s back in comfort and says, “It’s okay. At least, we didn’t burn down their house.”

 

“Yeah, we made enough for everyone anyway,” Lisa calls out from the counter. “Come here and eat some!”

 

With a sigh, Mina does as she’s told. She forces out a smile as she eats the absurdly delicious cookies that the other three made, but internally, she’s still berating herself for messing up the dough and for setting the oven at the wrong time.

 

After they finish all the “dessert,” Nayeon suggests watching a movie until they all fall asleep on the mattresses set up in the living room, and the rest of them agree. They clean the kitchen up before walking out, and just as Mina is about to follow suit, Jennie pulls her back.

 

“Shh, don’t tell the others,” the girl says before she reveals two cookies she’s been hiding behind her back and hands Mina one. Mina can’t help but chuckle softly at the other girl’s antics and reaches for the cookie. Jennie waits for Mina to chew on hers before taking a bite from her own. “I was so proud of them doing well that I might have hoarded a little.”

 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Mina replies. “I mean, you already bribed me, so I’ll keep quiet.”

 

“But you’ve already been quiet the whole day,” Jennie says in jest, although it’s actually true. Mina lets out a short laugh and lightheartedly hits Jennie’s arm before she realizes it. It seems as if the other girl doesn’t mind though, because she just laughs along and adds, “It’s really good, though, right?”

 

Mina nods as she finishes the cookie. “Yeah, I like it.”

 

“And I like _you_ ,” Jennie answers, or at least, that’s what Mina thinks she said.

 

“What?” Mina asks, just in case she’s heard it wrong.

 

“I-I meant I like you…r determination,” Jennie stutters. “I see you’re really competitive and strong-willed and I respect that,” she rambles lamely before ending lamely with, “Anyway, we should go get ready for bed.”

 

Mina grins. “Okay,” she accepts. “And I respect you, too.”

 

They wait for each other to get ready before stepping into the living room together and sitting beside each other. In the middle of the movie, Jennie falls asleep on Mina’s shoulder, and Mina doesn’t mind it one bit.

 

For the first time ever, she doesn’t feel all that bad about losing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and ruin my list of ships @ twitter.com/softswerver.


End file.
